Kumari
::Not to be confused with the 24th-century Talarian warship ''Q'Maire. The 'Kumari' was an Andorian battle cruiser that was in service with the Andorian Imperial Guard during the mid-22nd century. It was named after the first ice-cutter to circumnavigate Andoria, and was the first starship of her class. History The ''Kumari was put under the command of Commander Shran in 2142. ( ) The Kumari was capable of speeds in excess of warp five and was armed with advanced weaponry and a tractor beam. In 2154, the ship had a crew complement of eighty-six. ( ) ]] In December 2153, the Kumari entered the Delphic Expanse in search of the Earth starship . After spending several weeks following Enterprise s warp trail, the Kumari rendered assistance in capturing a Xindi prototype weapon. It was only discovered later that the Andorians intended to take the weapon for themselves, though Enterprise s , Jonathan Archer, prevented Shran from doing so by detonating the prototype. The Kumari escaped destruction, but suffered heavy damage. ( ) On February 14, 2154, the Kumari was able to detect the Xindi weapon on its way to Earth through a subspace vortex and followed it, arriving shortly after the weapon and Degra's shuttle. On Shran's orders, the Kumari provided cover for Degra's shuttle against Commander Dolim's Xindi-Reptilian warship, enabling Archer and an away team to board the weapon and destroy it, saving the Earth. While Archer was on the weapon, the Kumari continued to engage Dolim's ship and ultimately destroyed it by firing on its unshielded starboard engine. ( ) Later that year, the Kumari was assigned to lead a covert task force of five warships inside a nebula, monitoring local space. Attempting to warn Shran of the Vulcan intent to invade Andoria, Enterprise located the Kumari with the help of Vulcan Ambassador Soval. Though Shran was initially reluctant to trust Soval and the Enterprise crew, he eventually agreed to pass their information on to the Imperial Guard. While the Imperial Guard ultimately agreed to redeploy its forces to counter the invasion, the Kumari was but only one ship in a small and hastily deployed fleet consisting of Enterprise and five other Andorian vessels. The fleet, however, succeeded in holding off a dozen Vulcan cruisers at the Battle of Andoria long enough for Archer, back on , to provide information leading to the removal of Administrator V'Las, leader of the Vulcan High Command and main proponent of the invasion. The Kumari drew fire away from Enterprise on at least one occasion during the battle. ( ) While escorting the Andorian ambassador to a trade conference on Babel in November 2154, the Kumari was destroyed by a Romulan drone ship posing as a Tellarite vessel. Only nineteen of the eighty-six crew members, including Shran and Lieutenant Talas, managed to get away in escape pods. They were later rescued by Enterprise, where Shran and Archer held a toast to the ship, commenting on the futures of both of their ships. ( ) Kumari personnel * See: ''Kumari'' personnel Appendices Apocrypha The ebook The Future Begins mentions the Federation ship , which was named for this vessel, much as Shran predicted would happen in . Set in 2409, Star Trek Online features a combat ship named for the Kumari. External links * * cs:Kumari de:Kumari es:Kumari ja:クマリ Category:Andorian starships